


突发事件

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 喜闻乐见“病毒梗”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 37





	突发事件

汉克醒来的时候背靠着一道铁栏，双手是被反铐在铁栏杆上的，眼睛也被蒙了起来。

这里应该没有别人，至少没有人类，他听不到其他生物的呼吸声，但仿生人就不一定了，那些家伙根本不需要呼吸。

嗅觉中有些金属和塑料味道，并没有灰尘味也没有潮湿的霉味，应该不是什么地下室或者仓库之类的，这是哪儿？

他只记得自己在被击晕之前正在带着康纳从一处证人家出来，然后…康纳！康纳呢？

“康纳！！”

老警探喊了一声，同时摇晃了一下手上的金属手铐，手铐撞击着铁栏发出哐当的声响，声音很空旷，看来这屋子不小，但令他焦虑的是，他没有听到他搭档的回应，他又大声的叫了一声，这一次等了数10秒，他才听到康纳非常微弱的一声回答。

“副队长…”

这声音听起来不太妙，虚弱还带有几丝颤抖，一般来说康纳很少发出这样的声音，仿生人不会感到疼痛，就算机体被损坏也不会令他们痛苦，但康纳此刻的声音听起来分明在极力的忍受着什么。

“康纳！你怎么了？”

汉克心急如焚，通过声音判断康纳在他对角的角落里应该离得不远，他受伤了吗？严重吗？

“我…我没事，副队长…系统出了一些问题…我需要一点时间修复……”

“没事就好…你知道这是哪儿吗？你还能动吗康纳？”

“能…副队长……”

他听见康纳爬过来的声音，对的，是爬，而不是正常的行走，这证明康纳此刻情况应该不太好，紧跟着有灼热的气流扫过他的手和脸，直到仿生人的手握着他手腕企图去解他的手铐时，他才意识到刚刚那是康纳的模拟呼吸……见鬼的！怎么会这样热，握在他手腕上的那双手也一样，康纳到底怎么了？温控系统出问题了吗啊？他摸起来像个正在发烧的人类。

“先别弄那个，把我眼睛解开。”

汉克知道那手铐恐怕不是那么容易弄开，那不是电子锁，反而是某种复杂而古旧的机械锁，倒像是专门为了防止仿生人骇入用的，但他现在暂时顾不上那个，他更担心的是康纳，他需要尽快确认康纳的状态。

“好的，副队长。”

那双手转而绕过他的脖子去解眼罩系在脑后的结，手指有些发抖，康纳急促而不规律的呼吸扫在他的脸颊上，带着一种淡淡的金属味和甘苦的气息，汉克隐约的觉得哪儿不太对。

而等眼罩取下来后，他才发现“不太对”的对方太多了，眼前他的仿生人搭档白净的模拟皮肤上呈现出一层微微的潮红色，原本清澈纯净的蜜糖色眼睛像是失去了焦距，而且还连眼眶都湿漉漉的，活像是…活像是……操！这怎么可能！

“康纳你系统是出了什么问题？”

汉克强忍住不让自己往某些色情的方面去联想，但该死的这家伙喘得也太暧昧了。

“我、我不知道…副队长…像是某种病毒程序，所有模块都失控了，我没办法关掉它…机体压力值不断在升高，我没办法解决，汉克……”

康纳的声音惊慌又沙哑。

病毒？听起来可不太妙啊，汉克不得不尽量的安抚他。

“别慌、别慌康纳，先告诉我你有哪儿不舒服……呃我是说有什么状态不正常？”

“模拟呼吸和模拟体温都不在正常值，脉搏调节器频率过快，d297Jx组件状态异常……”

“等、等等，什么d297Jx组件？那是什么见鬼的玩意儿？”

“就是，这个…”

仿生人的目光下移，汉克顺着他的目光看下去…操！RK800制服下面、裤子的某个部位很明显的鼓起一个小帐篷！

妈的！还真是…

“我没法修复，副队长，机体压力值还在升高，我也许会坏掉，呜……”

RK800说着，手足无措的样子，眼泪都要掉下来了。

“咳、也许…也许也没这么糟糕……”汉克有些尴尬，迫使自己现将目光从那团暧昧的凸起处移开，“那什么，你真的不知道 自己是怎么回事吗？”

“我不知道，副队长，我没中过这种病毒。”

好吧，这些混球！怎么会想到用这样下流的手段来对付一个才几个月大的小安卓！

“别慌，康纳，没那么严重，你只是……”

该怎么说？你只是勃起了？你只是发情？哦不，要命啊，这怎么可能说得出口！

“我是说，这也许、也许有办法解决…你先从网上下载一点成人视频，就是那种…你懂的吧？”

“成人视频？”康纳看起来不太理解为什么，但他闭了闭眼，灯圈转了两圈，随即又摇了摇头，“不行，副队长，我现在无法连接网络。”

该死的…如果汉克的双手能够动的话，他现在简直想要捂住脸哀嚎，为什么会这样？既然把“工具”都装备了为什么不更新相应的常识模块？所以他现在还要亲自指导他的仿生人搭档如何打飞机吗？

然而，看来事实就是如此。

“好吧，听着，你现在得…先把裤子脱掉。”汉克将脸转到一边，“我不会看你，不用害羞。”

“害羞？不会啊，仿生人没有羞耻感。”

康纳一边回答着一边麻溜的脱掉了自己的裤子，汉克听见一些窸窸窣窣的声音，这声音引得他忍不住会去联想…不、不能想……

“对，就这样，现在，坐下来，找个舒服的姿势……”

喂喂！我没叫你靠着我坐啊！！感觉到康纳火热柔软的身体靠在他身上时，汉克几乎要叫出来，但是…算了，现在不是计较这个的时候！

“现在，呃，握住你的那玩意儿，就是那d什么什么组件，动一下…”

“动一下？”

“对，就是…就像…”

他正在绞尽脑汁想着如何跟小家伙解释这个“手部动作”，突然听见康纳问道：“就像你上周六早上在洗手间做的那样？”

“操！！闭嘴！！”

汉克怒吼出来，他那天醒来后自己的确是解决了一下生理问题，但是该死的康纳怎么会知道？？！！这家伙当时明明在客厅待机！

幸好，康纳并没在这个问题上继续讨论下去，仿生人听话的闭了嘴，然后乖乖的动作起来，模拟呼吸的声音也随之急促了不少，这声音听得汉克面红耳赤，尽管将头转到了一旁，但人类的想象力还是不受控制的运作起来，康纳，自己的小仿生人搭档，此刻正靠在自己身上打飞机，这画面怎么想怎么叫人血脉膨张。

“咳、有效果吗？”

他粗声粗气的问借以掩饰自己也不知不觉变得粗重的呼吸。

“嗯…有、有一点…副队长…啊哈、但是…不够，汉克…我下面在流水…”

“啥？？”

人类闻言下意识的转过头去，看到的景象令他呼吸一滞，他的小仿生人搭档依旧穿着白衬衣甚至领带都打得规规整整，但衬衣下摆根本遮不住那根粉红小巧的仿生阴茎以及小家伙握在上面的手指，而仿生人大张着的双腿间，隐约可看见一片湿痕，甚至连地上都有些许亮晶晶的水渍…

“副队长…副队长我好难受…压力值…”就在汉克还嗔目结舌连视线都忘记了移开时，康纳的声音再次变得急促，“系统提示…需要…嗯、插入…”

噢！妈的！这病毒真是…

“就…你、你用手指先解决一下…”老警探再次强迫自己把视线移开，他尴尬的“指导”着，“就…先插进去，你懂的吧？”

还好这次，康纳没再需要他多过的指点，没过几秒，汉克听到了一种黏滑的水声，这声音让人类的心脏跳都不规律了，他口干舌燥，下身的某个部位在不合时宜的蠢蠢欲动…不不别这样，见鬼…

而偏偏这时候，康纳开始小声的呻吟起来，先是细细碎碎的，然后慢慢拖长成一种绵软沙哑的，汉克从不知道被他评价为滑稽的声音叫起床来竟然是这个样子。

“…副队长…啊、啊嗯…汉克…啊…”

哦…不、该死的别在这种时候叫我的名字！当听见自己的名字从康纳嘴里叫出来时，人类悲哀的发现他下身的硬胀感更强了…

“康纳你…好点没有？还要多久？”

模控生命为什么要把个仿生人的持久性设计得这么好？警用型需要这样的配置吗？还是说只是病毒的问题？老警探强迫自己去想些乱七八糟没用的东西，而不是去在脑子里描画那只插在仿生人后穴中的手指，那样的画面光是想到都能让他海绵体充血，偏偏这小家伙还没个完了…

“不行、不行副队长…不够深…”康纳完全染上了情欲的声音带着几分哭腔，他开始哼哼唧唧的往汉克身上蹭，“很难受，好热…副队长…帮帮我…”

他一边说着一边在人类脖颈出拱来拱去，像一只发情的小动物，哼得可怜兮兮的，但手却在人类身上到处乱摸。

“等等！别这样！康纳！到底是谁教你这些！”

在那只手企图往他裤子里钻时，汉克呵斥住了他。

“没有人…我不知道…但这样会让机体的压力值低一些…”

小仿生人委屈巴巴的停下动作，他的手指仍念念不舍的勾在汉克的皮带上，汉克想告诉他不能这样，这样不对，他们只是搭档，但在看到那双眼泪汪汪的蜜糖色眼睛时，人类又再次心软了。

“好吧、OK…我帮你…”

就这一次，他对自己说，我只是…帮个忙，这不代表什么…

得到首肯的小仿生人高兴得翘起嘴角，搂着人类脖子在老警探胡子上蹭来蹭去：“我该怎么做？副队长…”

该怎么做？这个问题让汉克憋了半天没想出怎么回答，是个男人都知道该怎么做，但要描述出来恐怕就有点尴尬了，如果他的手还是自由的他大概会让这小家伙闭嘴然后按着他的腿直接操进去就是，但现在明显不可能，他还得教一个什么都不懂的半岁“小孩”如何做爱！

“就…先把我裤子脱下来…”

他抬了抬臀示意康纳，长裤被小仿生人灵活的脱掉，汉克可耻的发现自己其实早就已经起了反应，性器半硬着卧在灰白的毛发间，前端已经有些前液渗出来，不过距离提枪上阵显然还差那么点儿火候…

“先帮我弄一下…就像、就像你刚才做的那样…”

当注意到康纳正好奇的盯着他的玩意儿却不知道该做什么的时候，人类不得不羞耻的进行“教学指导”，他的“学生”似懂非懂点了点头，小额角的光圈转动了两下，随即…他俯下身去含住了人类的性器！

“噢！操！康纳！你干什么…该死的…我没让你用嘴…”

汉克几乎是吼叫了出来，他下意识的想要抽离，却被对方吞的更深，仗着不用呼吸，小仿生人甚至将他的阴茎吞到紧窄的喉腔里去，又深深的吮吸了好几下才抬起头回答他的问题。

“可你床下那本电子杂志上是这么教的…我做得不对吗副队长？”

噢…真该死！打飞机、色情杂志…自己到底还有多少隐私是被这家伙知道了的！？汉克真想找个地缝钻进去，要说起来他以前——过去至少两三年的时间里——他几乎都已经跟性这件事不沾边了，但最近、确切的说他“收留”了康纳以后他才发现自己重新有了欲望这种东西，他会梦见欢爱，梦见温暖柔软的肉体，这让他醒来后发现自己很久没使用过的家伙翘得老高，以至于他不得不回想着梦里的情形再给自己来一发，而且，糟糕的是他很清楚源头是谁，是那个常常穿着他卫衣光着两条腿走来走去的家伙，而这家伙现在还嘴角挂着亮晶晶的液体一脸无辜的看着他！

“唔、没有…挺对的，你…继续…”

老警探将脸转过去，否则他敢肯定今天所看到的画面以后会无数次的出现在他的梦里让他硬着醒过来。

但眼睛可以闭上触觉却是不能屏蔽掉的，他清楚的感觉到康纳口腔的柔软和滑嫩，那条据说贵得要死的舌头缠着他的柱身，一收一缩的小喉咙舔吸着他不断胀大的头端，仿生人额前那一小缕顽皮的卷发不断的扫在他下腹上…

“够了、够了康纳！先停下！”

再这样下去，恐怕他还没能“帮上忙”就要先交代在小家伙口腔里了。

“现在呢？副队长…”

听话的吐出口里的大家伙，仿生人像只等待奖励的小狗一样环住人类的脖子，他几乎整个都扑在汉克的身上了，与人类皮肤的接触令他很舒服，连机体的压力值也降低了不少，更多的是另一种奇妙的感受，他从未体验过的，没有任何代码能够告诉他这是什么，但他知道他想要这个，他迫切的想体验更多，这种渴望从未如此强烈过，甚至令他下身的湿润程度更加明显，从未被使用过的组件内壁传递着一种酥痒，他想要被什么东西插进去。

汉克显然也察觉到了一点，从康纳夹着他蹭来蹭去的双腿之间就能很明显的感受到，那条小小的缝隙已经湿透了，恐怕是不用掰开里面的水都会流出来，汉克没跟同性也没跟仿生人做过，想来构造差不多，鉴于小家伙自己用手指的开拓，汉克认为大概他们能直接把扩张的环节省掉，这样很好，他反正已经硬得不行了，他现在只想找个小洞插进去……

“坐下来…康纳，我是说，把我的老二放到你流着水的小洞里去……”

与其说是指导，不如说这更像命令多一些，人类喘着粗气，已经顾不上尴尬和难为情，他翘起来的大家伙正在小仿生人的腿间急切的探寻着。

“是这里吗？副队长…”康纳握住那根尺寸硕然的性器抵在自己的穴口，他皱了皱眉，灯圈闪动了几圈，“有点太大了，副队长…恐怕进不去…”

“放松…放松点，慢一点来…你可以的，康纳…”

汉克耐心的哄着他，这感觉好像自己在诱骗一个什么都不懂的孩子，人类在心里狠狠的唾弃了自己的“趁人之危”，却又升腾起另一种奇妙的兴奋感来，这可是RK800，他的小仿生人搭档，他曾亲手刻画过这孩子初生的灵魂，而现在，他要打开他的身体，在他处子的甬道中留下他的种子…他甚至庆幸于做这件事的人是他，因为他完全无法想象如果这孩子今天是跟别人一起…

不过，康纳并不是什么孩子，特殊材质打造的组件显然只是为了这种事情而设计的，敏感的入口在男人性器头端顶进来一点点以后就开始激烈收缩，他知道这就是他想要的东西，他贪婪、甚至是迫切的想要更多，想要这东西吞到更深的地方去…

“慢点、慢点…小东西…你都快坏掉了…”

眼看着康纳额角的灯圈都亮成了黄色，汉克不得不忍住狠狠顶进去的冲动安抚着头一次经历性事就贪心不足的小家伙，康纳的目光迷离，连湿漉漉的小嘴都合不上，眉头皱成一小簇，但汉克相信他是尝到些甜头了的，否则下面那张湿热紧窄的小嘴不会这样紧的咬着他不放还不停往里吸，一把年纪算得上“经验丰富”的人类也快要被这种排山倒海快感冲击得失理智了…

妈的！这种时候就应该按着这小混蛋的腰狠狠操干才是，但遗憾的是他挣扎了一下，手腕仍被铐得紧紧的，只能就着康纳下沉的腰胯往上顶弄，直到硕长粗大的器物整个深埋进去，小家伙的灯圈也完全被操成了红色。

“你感觉怎样…？康纳？”

人类喘着粗气，看小仿生人那副宕机似的模样，真怕自己不小心把他给弄坏了，但看起来又不像，小家伙屁股夹得紧紧的，里面的内壁还一阵一阵动得欢实，怎么看都是一副爽到失神的样子。

“我、我还好…副队长，就是肚子有点胀，接下来要怎么做？”

康纳过了两三秒才恢复了黄圈，扭着身子往汉克身上蹭。

不知死活的小东西！汉克真想狠狠一巴掌给他拍在屁股上，但又不能动弹。

“动一动…康纳，乖孩子，动一下，对，再快一点…”

聪明的小仿生不需要过多指点，无师自通的骑跨在人类身上起伏起来，嘴里还嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，全不知耻的说着“好胀啊副队长”“顶到肚子里了…要凸出来了…”，汉克忍不住的目光下移，该死的白衬衣把仿生人的小腹遮得严严实实的，他只透过被前液润湿的下摆看到仿生人的阴茎翘在衬衫下跳动的样子，哦对，还有乳头，谁能告诉他为什么警用型仿生人要设计这样漂亮的一对乳头吗？而且这玩意儿居然也会分泌出汁水来，那些像奶汁一样还散发着甜腻味道的玩意儿把胸口都浸湿了一大片，汉克从没发现这件衣服居然这么薄，薄到几乎半透明，他能清楚的看见那两点叫人遐想的红樱，随着仿生人的起伏而抵在透湿的布料上不断摩擦着，将合身的衬衫都顶出两点弧度来…人类不由得咽了一口口水…

“康纳…把衣服解开…”

“好的，副队长…”

小仿生人听话的拉开领带，然后一颗一颗的解开扣子，汉克感觉自己的血液都要冲到脑子里去了，是的，他曾幻想过这一幕，他曾无法抑制的因为梦见康纳而勃起。当他第一次在洗手间里幻想着小仿生人漂亮的身体而射出来后他也曾经为自己的邪念愧疚过，尤其是看到小家伙一脸天真的系着围裙在厨房给他坐早饭的时候，但…反正想想又不犯法，反正他也只是悄悄幻想一下而已，仿生人再怎么先进也不能读取人类脑子里的想法吧？于是他就心安理得的把这些最私密的幻想继续了下去，他想象着把小家伙压在料理台上操干，甚至是压在警局那张桌子上，他会操到他哭出来，会让他骑在他身上求饶…而现在，他怎么也没想到，他幻想过的这样一幕竟然成了现实，他的小搭档赤裸着坐在他腰上，用流着水的小屁股夹着他的阴茎起伏，胸口两粒饱满的乳头翘得尖尖的…

“靠近一点…噢乖康纳…搂着我的的脖子，小家伙你希望我吻你吗？”

仿生人依言将手搂在人类脖子上，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛问他：“副队长…什么、什么是吻？”

“就是这样…”

他凑过去吻了小仿生人的唇，然后滑进口腔去捕捉他柔软的舌头，康纳被堵在喉咙里的呻吟变得急促，将他裹得紧紧的内壁也强烈抽动起来…

“唔…看来你很喜欢…”

他奖励一样的加快了顶弄的速度，然后吻了康纳的嘴角和脸颊，他含住仿生人耳垂的时候康纳几乎是发出了颤抖的惊喘，他又再继续往下，脖子、锁骨…最后将胀鼓鼓的莓果一口含进嘴里…

“不、副队长…不、啊…别咬…太强了…”

仿生人的手指紧紧抓住人类的双肩，仰起头从喉咙中发出沙哑的哀求，“副队长、汉克…太强了，受不了、下面…下面有什么东西要出来了…”

“别慌…别忍着，乖孩子，你只是快到高潮了…”

汉克一边舔吸着仿生人胸前的美味浆果，一边发狠的向深处操进去，这感觉真是太妙了，每次当他把小家伙乳头出吸得就出甘甜的汁液时，下面痉挛的腔道也会有温热的汁水喷射在他的性器上，滚烫的肠壁一次次一次收缩得更强烈，他知道康纳已经快到顶点了…

“射出来…康纳…别忍，射出来…”

“汉克！副队长…汉克！”

已经被大量的数据冲击得语无伦次的仿生人仰起脖子，紧紧的抓住人类的肩头，终于在汉克再一次冲刺进去的时候尖叫着射了出来，稀薄的仿生精液溅落在人类胸腹上之时，汉克也狠狠的将自己的种子尽数灌了进去。

……

“你还好吗？康纳？”

足足过了好几分钟，仿生人额角的灯圈才恢复了蓝色，汉克总算松了一口气，之前当康纳闷哼着软绵绵的倒在他身上时他差点以为他将这小家伙操坏了。

好在康纳还没这么脆弱，略微休息了一下便从人类身上爬起来，感觉到自己的性器从仿生人温润的腔道里滑出来时汉克几乎尴尬得快无地自容，好在康纳看上去并没表现出什么难为情，他先是体贴的替汉克穿好裤子，然后套上他自己的长裤和外套，汉克看着小家伙湿漉漉的屁股在自己面前晃…噢那腿间好像还有不少是自己射进去的东西…这真让人好吧这确实也不是一个事后温存的好时机。

“我还好，副队长，病毒…好像已经没事了…”仿生人额角的灯圈闪动了几下，又很快恢复了正常，“我刚刚向警局发送了我们现在的位置，很快会有车辆过来救援。”

“那就好，咳、这个…康纳，今天的事…你知道我说的是什么，只是个突发事件，就别写在报告里了。”

汉克敢确定，如果不特别交代，康纳这小子十有八九会把整个“处理流程”一五一十的写成报告发送出去。

“明白，副队长。”蓝色的小灯圈再次闪动了几下，小仿生人点了点头，“感谢副队长的帮助，请不用太在意今天的事情。”

“唔。”

汉克闭上眼，没再说什么，他告诉自己别再想太多，只是一个突发事件，他只是“帮了个小忙”，这不代表什么…但是，在这之后，他真的还能和从前一样对待康纳吗？

这个问题，副队长很快就知道了答案。

因为，在当天晚上，有一只仿生人光溜溜的爬进了他的被窝——

“副队长，关于病毒，我觉得……还有一些后续遗留问题需要处理……”


End file.
